The Second I Get Home
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako hasn't seen Korra in a little while and he wants her to come home, but Korra wants to pay a visit to Asami first. And when she comes back...hehe...


A/N: Trying to get out of my writer's block with some smutty stuff. Yeppers. Enjoys!

Rated M (Duh!)

Summary: Mako misses Korra and she promises him something when she comes home. *evil grin*

"But Korraaaaaaa!", Mako whined into the phone. It had been a week since he had seen his girlfriend and she finally had a chance to be with him, but she had other things in mind.

"Mako come on. You've been through worse.", she said.

"But you promised as soon as you got back from Ba Sing Se you'd stay at my place! And now you're choosing to go hang out with Asami and her friends.", he whined again.

"You know, I should be the one bitching about stuff like this, not you officer. Remember? I'm the girl.", she scolded him.

"Korra this is the third time you've skipped out on me.", he complained once more.

"You're just proving my point Mako."

"Korra please! I just-"

"You just what Mako?", she asked in a curious tone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before he came up with a way to confess to her what had happened while she was gone.

"You know that…toy…you got for me?", he asked her.

"Toy? When did I-ohhhhhhh.", she said mischievously.

"Yeah. I kinda…broke it.", he admitted.

It took her all her effort not to laugh.

"I got that for you to use when you missed me you idiot. How could you break it?", she asked.

Silence came over the phone line.

"You ran out the motor, didn't you?"

Silence continued.

"Mako when did you start using that thing?", she asked.

"The night you left.", he said.

"Really? And how long did you use it for?". she asked.

"For…as long as I missed you.", he explained.

"Really specific Mako.", she retorted.

"Fine. For…every night until it broke.", he said.

"And when did it break?", she asked.

"…Tuesday.", he confessed.

"I left on Monday!", she exclaimed.

"You can't really blame me for missing you now can't you?!", he exasperated into the phone.

"Mako I was gone for a week. You couldn't have-"

"Korra let me put it this way. I _need _you. _Really need you.", _he said into the line.

A grin slid into her face. An idea had come to mind.

"Tell you what? I'll go pay a quick visit to Asami, I'll be home around 10:30, and the second I walk through the door, you can do what ever you want with me.", she offered.

The line was dead silent again for a moment.

"The _very _second?", he asked.

"The _very _second officer hot pants."

"Wait-so let me get this straight. You bought him a toy, and he ran it out in one night?", Asami asked as she poured some wine for herself. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah. I never knew how much stamina he had in him.", she said after a sip of merlot.

"Maybe it wasn't easy to be done so fast.", Asami suggested.

"Why's that?", Korra asked.

"Maybe he needed the actual thing.", the Sato heiress laughed.

Korra nudged her friend in the knee as a grin met her face as well.

"So, how was the Earth Kingdom?", Asami asked.

"Boring. I was literally stuck in the war room ALL WEEK LONG. And if I wasn't there, I was either in the bathroom, or the room they gave me. I couldn't go see anything at all!", she ranted.

"Maybe Ba Sing Se's under construction.", Asami thought out loud.

"Ehh. Whatever. I'm sure I'll be called back for some stupid thing later anyway.", Korra said.

"What were you even talking about there?", Asami asked.

"I don't know. Tenzin took everything over and I just napped the whole time.", Korra explained.

"Ahhh, living the good life.", Asami said.

"What about you? Anything exciting happen?", Korra asked.

"Well, it might not be exciting for you exactly.", Asami said with a sip of merlot.

"How so?", Korra asked in a confused tone.

"Well, you're not taking your ex-boyfriend's brother's virginity are you?", Asami asked.

Korra slowly spit her wine back into her glass.

"Hell no.", Korra said.

"Hell yes.", Asami assured her. "All. Night. Long."

"How?! Was he drunk?", Korra asked.

"Don't insult my skills Avatar! I know my tricks.", Asami said with a smirk.

"What'd you do?", Korra asked more curiously.

"I told him I wanted to hang out, and we went for a walk around the city, and I remembered I had some shopping to do, and we passed by my favorite little place-"

"Barely Republic?", Korra interrupted.

"Yeah…and long story short, I asked him if it look good on me, and he said the only way to know if it really was worth it was to give it a test run."

Korra's jaw dropped.

"You fucked him in the store?", she asked surprised.

"Nah, we went back here. I bought a few extra things too. In fact, you can have one of them.", Asami offered.

"Uhh…depends on what it is.", Korra retaliated.

Asami rose from her seat, and grabbed the blue bag on her counter.

"If you _really_ wanna reward Mako," she said as she came back with the small bag. "You'll put a bow on the package."

Korra's brow scrunched as she looked through the tissue paper to find the peace Asami was referring to.

"Asami, really?", Korra said.

"The color's the only problem. It doesn't go well with my skin.", she explained.

"EVERYTHING goes well with your skin!", Korra retorted.

"Not that shade of red though. It would look WAY better on you than me. Red drives guys like Mako crazy! And if it's on you, be ready to ache tomorrow.", Asami said.

"But this looks like the cups are too small for me.", Korra said."

Asami downed the rest of her wine before she spoke.

"That's fine. He's gonna wanna take it off anyway. It'll just cover your nipples, and then everything else will spill out. Perfection."

"Yeah, that actually sounds great. But I've never tried a thong.", Korra said.

"I know it looks like a wedgie machine, but it's not. Go put it on, tell me how it feels."

Korra rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the bathroom.

"How does it feel?", Asami asked when she came back.

"Kinda weird. But…it'll do."

She was a little tipsy driving home, but she made it back safe and sound. She walked quietly up the stairs of his apartment building as her boots made squeaky sounds on the floor like always. When she reached his door, she fumbled to find the key. She heard quick footsteps moving around, and she giggled a bit at it. Once she finally turned the knob of the door, she was greeted with a small lit living room, and a dark kitchen like always. Well this wasn't what she was expecting. She thought he would have pounced on her the second she got back.

She shrugged and closed the door behind her, and dropped her bag and coat by the door like always. Then, she turned back to the knob to lock it, but once the click was heard, soft warm hands snaked around her waist.

"There you are, I was just-Mako!"

He started attacking her neck with kisses as she fumbled back into his shoulder.

"Mako! That tickles!", she laughed.

"Hi sweetie.", he whispered before he bit the skin of her lobe.

She gasped out as he played with the tie on her pelt.

"Eager now are we?", she teased.

"I missed you like fuck Korra." he said harshly in her ear.

He pushed her against the wall and locked their lips together while her hands went to fist in his short black locks. His hands rubbed along her sides as their tongues went at each other. He went straight to her wolf tails and pulled them out quickly. Her chocolate brown hair flowed to her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pushed her back forcefully as he went to the edge of her skin tight blue top, and pulled it up to her bust, and then the red laced fabric caught his eye.

"You bought this?", he said between breaths.

"I thought you might like it.", she said as lust took over both their minds. "Do you?"

A moment of silence passed by before he ripped her top off and went back to harsh kisses on her lips. He traveled along her jaw before he went back to her ear.

"I love it.", he said in a husky voice before he licked under her jaw.

She threw her head back against the wall as he made way down her neck to her collarbone, to kiss the swell of skin between her breasts. Nippes and sucked harshly as her moans filled their apartment. He kissed his way to her left breast while his hand played with it's twin. First he sucked the tip through the red fabric to tease her a bit, before he invaded the cup and bit and the skin. She began to tighten her muscles as he made work at her.

"Mako…spirits Mako!", she cried out.

She could feel him smirk against her skin as he made way over to her other breast. Her hand went to caress his head as he sucked on her tip. And then her leg began to rub against his.

"You understand- how much I -missed- you now?", he said between kisses.

She ran his words through her head. What exactly was he asking her? He he asking her if she wanted more? Or could he get to the point? The she knew.

"I think I need a better idea.", she said breathlessly.

He smirked again as he rose back to her flushed face and kissed her again. His hand slid down her back into her brown sweatpants to find just what else she had gotten for him.

"You really out did yourself Korra.", he said against her lips.

She smiled as he squeezed her plump backside. And then he grabbed the edge of her bottoms, and pulled them down past her ass. She kicked them off with her boots as he continued to kiss her.

He pulled back to the matching piece of fabric was showcasing her wet cunt perfectly.

"Fuck Korra. How do you come up with these things?", he asked.

She laughed as her lips went to suck on his neck while she folded their fingers together.

"I think I'll get a better idea in another way.", she whispered.

And then she had him. She quickly turned and slammed him against the wall. She mauled at his mouth while his hands went to rub at her backside again, and hers went to unclasp his jacket, and throw his scarf to the side. Then his undershirt went to join them on the floor. She kissed down his abs and went down to her knees. She unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and underwear, to find him hard and aching for her.

"Hmm…you did miss me a lot, didn't you city boy?"

He could only nod.

She smirked before she kissed his shaft gently, and she could tell he was already trying to hold back a moan. And then she kissed her way up his length and went to suck on his very sensitive balls. He threw his head back as he could already feel the tightness in his stomach start to grow. When she popped him out with her lips, she went back to his tip, and quickly pushed what she could fit of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, as her hands went to rub what she could of him.

"Fuck Korra!", he gasped out.

She began to work quicker at him, as he began to unravel in front of her. But then a thought struck his mind.

"Wait! Stop!", he cried out.

She left his member, which was still hard and aching, and precum was there alright.

"What?! What's wrong?!", Korra asked worriedly.

He grasped her tightly by the shoulders and brought her back up to his lips for a harsh kiss.

"I wanna cum inside you.", he said huskily against her skin.

He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her waist as her legs wrapped around his torso while kisses were shared between the two.

He carried her over to their room, and untangled her from him on their bed. And then he took control the rest of the way. He slip out of his pants and boxers, and claimed her mouth again. He unclasped the lace bra, and threw it to the side of the room. He kissed her passionately while his slender fingers teased her wet folds through the soaked fabric.

"Korra. I can barely control myself right now.", he said between kisses.

"Then lose control.", she said softly.

He had full permission now. He curled his fingers around the strings and yanked them down her legs. She kicked the fabric away as he teased her soaking heat with the tip of his cock. Then without warning, he slid in her effortlessly. She gasped as he entered her, and he took it with his mouth.

He pumped slowly in her at first, to get a little pay back at her for leaving him in the situation.

"Mako please. Faster.", she said into his shoulder.

"Faster? You want faster love?", he asked.

"Yes damn it! Ram into me for fuck's sake!", she commanded.

He snickered a bit as he stayed at the pace he was going at.

"God damn it Mako please fuck me!", she yelled.

"Do you promise to never leave me again?", he asked.

"What?! That's what this is about?!", she asked.

"Do you promise or not?!", he asked now in front of her face.

She could see the anger and lust in his eyes as he asked her.

"You know I can't promise something like that Mako.", she said.

Then she felt him start to pull out completely.

"OK fine! Yes I promise! I really promise! Mako just-uhf!"

He rammed back into her, and pumped in and out as fast as he could, and it wasn't long before he was spilling into her, and she shuddered around him.

And then he thought of it a bit more. Maybe he shouldn't have made her promise that. Then they could have more reunions like this is.

He breathed into her neck as she kissed his head.

"I love you Mako.", she whispered.

Nah, he'd rather have her around.

"I love you too."


End file.
